


Blurring the lines

by definitelythor (yourlionheartx)



Series: Please don't say you love me [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlionheartx/pseuds/definitelythor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can’t sleep, so he wakes Dan up and gives him a blow job. Cue angsty, messy feelings on Dan’s behalf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring the lines

Phil knocks on the door, raps against the wood [three](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) times and waits, listening for any noise coming from Dan’s room. There’s no reply, so Phil just turns the handle and walks in. Dan would have called out if he was indecent, and most of the time Phil doesn’t even bother knocking because there isn’t much of Dan he hasn’t already seen.

“Dan? Are you asleep?” Phil whispers. The lump under the bed covers shuffles a bit. Dan never sleeps with the light off, that’s why they never share a room, because Phil can’t get to sleep with lights blaring into his retinas, and Dan, even with Phil next to him, is terrified of the dark.

“Of course I’m fucking asleep. It’s [three](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) in the morning,” Dan mutters after a moment of silence.

Phil ignores him, just happy to know he’s awake, and he walks over to the bed, inviting himself under the covers and pretending not to hear Dan’s moans of protest.

“Fucks sake Phil. What do you want?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Dan cracks one eye open to be met with Phil staring back at him, his face uncomfortably close to Dan’s, and neither of them say anything for a [moment](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#). Then Dan rolls over onto his back and looks up at the ceiling.

“Well, now I’m awake so thanks,” he mutters.

“Can I give you a blow job?” Phil asks. Dan’s head snaps round to stare at Phil, taking in the totally nonchalant expression on his face. He opens his mouth but can’t think of a single thing to say, and Phil just raises his eyebrows and waits, like he’s just asked Dan if he wants to put a film on or order a pizza, or do something totally unrelated to sucking his cock.

“Excuse me?”

Dan thinks maybe his imagination is in overdrive, or he’s still half asleep and blurring reality with dreams.

“A blow job,” Phil repeats, a little slower, deliberately stressing each syllable .

“Why?”

“I can’t sleep,” Phil says, as if it’s the most obvious cure for insomnia and Dan’s way behind on the times. Dan just watches him for a moment, and then Phil moves closer to him, and before Dan can work out what the hell is happening, Phil’s kissing him. He leans into Dan, pressing him back down against the sheets and only pulls away when he realises Dan’s not moving a muscle.

“Why aren’t you kissing me back?” he asks.

“Because I don’t know what’s going on.”

“For just like ten minutes or so, can you [stop](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) thinking?”

“No, not really.”

Dan’s mind is in overdrive pretty much all day and night, always worrying and over thinking, and that isn’t something he can just switch off.   
  
“Dan. I just want this okay? It doesn’t have to be a big deal. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“But it’s _us._ We have a totally fucked relationship already, everything means something.”

The two of them used to fool around all the time, over dirty [skype](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) calls, and when they met, giving each other messy, confused hand jobs and spending most of their time getting each other off under Phil’s covers and watching porn together. Then Phil had actually got a boyfriend, and Dan realised that all his first times and special moments were just fun and games to Phil.

Now they don’t really talk about what they used to be, just act like it didn’t happen, until tonight apparently.

“Okay. It will mean something. But we’ll talk about all that later,” Phil says.

“Okay,” Dan says, his voice quiet. Phil smiles and moves [forward](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) to kiss him again. And this time Dan kisses back, his hands gripping Phil’s bare shoulders and pulling him closer. It’s hot and wet, and kind of desperate, Phil’s tongue pushing past Dan’s lips. Dan tries to shut down his brain, but it’s whirring with thoughts like _what the fuck is happening_ and _[stop](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) kissing him you fucking idiot. _

“[Stop](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) thinking,” Phil hisses, breaking the kiss so their lips are still close.

“I can’t fucking do that Phil.”

“You’re putting me off.”

“Sorry. I didn’t realise you were fucking telepathic.”

Phil ignores him, dipping his head to bite into Dan’s collar bone, not even trying to be gentle with the action, and Dan arches into it and squeezes his eyes shut.

Phil reaches his hand down to slide under the waistband of Dan’s pyjama bottoms and Dan’s heart is thudding in this ears as Phil wraps his fingers around Dan’s length. He’s already half hard and he watches Phil shake the hair from his eyes and his lips curl into a smirk.

His hand on Dan’s cock tightens, and he starts [working](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) him with firm, hard strokes, moving to kiss him again, still smiling as he pulls away.

“You’re really, really hot,” Phil says. Dan wants to reply with something jokey, feigning cocky confidence, but as he opens his mouth to reply, Phil starts to tug his pyjama bottoms down over his legs and he ducks his head. Dan feels hot breath on his skin, kisses being pressed over his hips and thighs. He bends his knees a little to give Phil better access and twists his hands in the sheets as Phil runs his tongue over the head of Dan’s cock.

Dan gasps out as Phil licks again from base to tip, keeping his fingers wrapped tightly around Dan’s dick. Phil takes him into his mouth, his other hand splayed out on Dan’s hip to keep him still, and Dan throws his head back against the pillows. Then Phil eases back off a little and he starts to bob his head, lips slippery wet, and mouth tight and warm around Dan.

Dan’s breathing is heavy, filling the room with his pants, and he gasps out Phil’s name. Phil pulls off again and his hand moves fast, jacking Dan off with quick strokes. Then he ducks back down and tightens his lips around Dan, cheeks hollowing, and his tongue swirling over the head every time he moves back. He can feel Dan’s fingers tightening in his hair.

  
“Oh god, I’m – I’m going to come.”

Dan tugs at Phil’s hair but Phil bats him away and moves further down Dan’s cock, so when Dan’s choking out his name and shaking through his orgasm, Phil swallows around him eagerly, his hand and his lips [working](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) Dan through his high.

Once Dan’s caught his breath, Phil moves back next to him, burying his head in his neck.

“Are you still hard?” Dan asks.

Phil nods, and Dan reaches out and presses his hand over the front of Phil’s pyjama bottoms. Phil huffs out a breath as Dan curves his fingers around him. He leans [forward](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) to kiss Phil again, opening his lips and slipping his tongue into Phil’s warm mouth. He tells himself to relax, and leans into it, his hand tucking under Phil’s waistband and pushing his pyjamas down over his hips.

He takes Phil’s erection in his hand, feeling the heat of it, and Phil shifts his hips and makes a little noise in his throat that encourages Dan to start moving. He strokes his palm over the head of Phil’s cock to get some moisture on his hand, and then he starts [working](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) his hand up and down. He looks at Phil’s face, watches him biting on his lip and his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

Phil breathes out heavily, jerking his hips to meet Dan’s fist. and the whole room smells of sex and it’s too warm. He rolls onto his back, so the angle is a lot easier for Dan, and Dan speeds up his hand, his eyes never leaving Phil’s face, watching him open his mouth and gasp out Dan’s name.

“Fucking hell,” Dan whispers because Phil just looks so beautiful, and Phil just laughs, the noise turning into a choked sort of groan when Dan twists his wrist. Phil gasps again, and Dan can feel him shuddering. He leans [forward](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) to press his lips to Phil and catch the breathy moan he lets out as he comes messily over Dan hand.

Dan jerks Phil through it, and then wipes his hand off on the sheets between them before moving to straddle Phil’s hips and kiss him harder, his hands pressing Phil down. When Phil pulls away he [wrinkles](http://definitelythor.tumblr.com/post/44574503760/title-blurring-the-lines-pairing#) his nose.

“I need a shower,” he mumbles. He pushes Dan gently, and Dan moves back to lie on his front, his head settling on the pillow as he watches Phil move to sit up.

“I’ll see you later okay?” Phil says. Dan watches him get to his feet and pull his pyjama bottoms up, and he doesn’t reply. As Phil gets to the door, he turns and looks at Dan.

“Good night,” he says, and he smiles a sad, tight kind of smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

A moment after Phil’s left the room, Dan hears the shower start up, and he knows Phil will go back to his own bed tonight. There’s no doubt in Dan’s mind that the two of them won’t talk about this later, they probably won’t acknowledge it happened, because it was just something keeping Phil awake and for now it’s been dealt with. Dan tries to pretend it isn’t a big deal.

It’s just sex after all. It doesn’t have to mean anything.


End file.
